


Fuckass and Mr. Nubbles

by Piink_lemonade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piink_lemonade/pseuds/Piink_lemonade
Summary: I'm so sorry





	Fuckass and Mr. Nubbles

"FUCKASS" Karkat had said, screaming at the incredibly hot Dave Strider.   
"Karkles"  
"Karkitty"  
"Kitkat"  
Those we're all the stupid ass nicknames Dave had given Karkat. Karkat then slapped Dave, only for dave to fucking die.

"Fuckass" Karkat whispered tearing up because he's a pussy, then he was gone. Rose was too busy making out with Kanaya to care, Terezi was nowhere to be seen currently, and Gamzee was probably dead. Karkat didn't want to talk to anyone anyway because he's #emo.

well fuck, karkat thought and he proceeded to kill himself, the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
